gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)
Für den gleichnamigen Song von Queen aus der Episode April, April siehe Somebody to Love (Queen) Somebody to Love ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Das Comeback der Teufelin, und wird von Artie, Mike, Puck und Sam gesungen. Sie singen dieses Lied als die Band "The Justin Bieber Experience" und für ihre jeweilige Freundin bzw. Schwarm. Während alle Mädchen sie lieben, ist Finn immer noch nicht begeistert von Justin Bieber. Quinn begreift während der Performance, dass sie nicht länger Finn will, sondern mit Sam zusammen sein möchte, was Finn dazu bewegt, zu versuchen sie zurückzugewinnen. Er fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl bei der Peformance und verwirrt sowie eifersüchtig darauf, wie Justin Bieber die Herzen der Mädchen berühren und sie zu Fangirls machen kann. Das Original stammt von Justin Bieber aus dem zweitem Teil seines Debütalbums "My World 2.0" aus dem Jahre 2010. Charts Lyrics The Justin Bieber Experience (Artie): Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right Got-gotta keepin'... (Oh!) Get, get girl... Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right (Oh! Oh!) Artie (mit The Justin Bieber Experience): For you, I’d write a symphony I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim (Watch them play for ya) Sam: For you I’d be (Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: Whooah-whoah) Runnin' a thousand miles Just get to where you are Artie (mit The Justin Bieber Experience): Step (to the beat of my heart) (I don’t) need a whole lot But for you I admit (I'd rather give you the world or we can share mine) Sam: I know that I won’t be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need too much Just need somebody to love Alle: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Artie: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Sam (mit The Justin Bieber Experience): I would take every second (Every single time) spend it like my (last dime) Artie: Step to the beat of my heart I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Sam: I know I won’t be the first one Givin' you all this attention Artie: Baby listen! Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I just need somebody (Artie: Oh-uh) to love (Artie: Oh-uh, no, no, no, no, no) Sam: I don’t need too much Just somebody to love (Artie: Somebody to love) Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: Somebody to love (Artie: Oh-uh) Sam: I don’t need nothing else I promise girl I swear I just need somebody to love Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody (Somebody to love, somebody to love) Sam (Artie): I just need somebody to love (Babe) Artie (mit The Justin Bieber Experience): And you can have it all Anything you want, I can bring Give you thee (finer things yeah!) But what I really want I can’t find ’cause (Money can’t find me) Somebody to love Oh! The Justin Bieber Experience (Artie): Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... (Find me somebody to love, oh) Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right (Oooh-uhh) Got-gotta keepin'... Get, get girl... (Find me somebody to love, oh) Got-gotta keepin' closer Feel son right Sam mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody to love (Artie: Yeeeah!) Sam: I-I don’t need too much Just somebody to love Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else I promise girl I swear I just need somebody to love Artie mit The Justin Bieber Experience: I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody, I-I need somebody I need somebody Sam: I swear, I just need somebody to love. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans